


Let Me Convince You

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex in the Impala, Top Sam Winchester, and hes gonna ride that dick all day, fully clothed sex, gabriels in charge here, grace for lube, just porn, sams strong hands, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Prompt: We shouldn't be doing this
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr gifts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Let Me Convince You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda99956](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/gifts).



> this is a gift for @easypeasybreazy's 500 follower challenge on tumblr. I was a week late in finishing but I hope that you can still accept this heartfelt gift of Sabriel porn. <3 <3

“We shouldn't be doing this.”

Sam’s fingers gripped tight, hands on the hips of the archangel looming over him. They kissed slowly, Sam lightly guiding Gabriel a little bit closer. The leather seats groaned as he shifted, knees digging into the fleshy meat of Sam’s thighs as Gabriel straddled him.

“Well, you're the one who dragged us in here,” Gabriel purred softly as he let Sam pull him deeper, their clothed cocks rolling together. They hissed together, denim and cotton scraping along sensitive flesh and sending sparks of pleasure through them.

“Doesn't mean Dean won't kill me for this.” 

Gabriel let his head roll back, a moan bubbling up in his throat as he felt Sam’s hands travel higher and higher, pushing his leather jacket apart and rucking up the thin t-shirt to run along the smooth skin beneath it.  _ God  _ he loved the feel of them. Strong yet soft, Sam always knew where to press, where to drag, where even the barest touch sent Gabriel higher than the pearly gates. To make Gabriel fall absolutely apart.

Taking his time exploring the newly exposed flesh, Sam leaned forward, the supple leather in Baby’s backseat noisily protesting the movement. He kissed and licked his way to suck a nipple into his warm mouth, twirling his tongue and lightly scraping his teeth across the delicate nub. Gabriel whimpered, a soft noise lost beneath the sounds of wet kisses and the rustle of fabric echoing inside the cab of the classic car.

“Should have made you undress me before you pulled me in,” Gabriel panted, chest heaving and hips still rocking sensually. “I’ve got no room to move around in here.” 

Gabriel lifted a hand, ready to snap away his clothes before Sam caught him around the wrist.

“Don't worry, baby,” Sam mouthed against his chest. “I’ll take care of you.”

Gabriel hummed in enthusiastic approval, his hands finding their way into Sam’s hair, clutching and tugging as the two of them kissed again. For a few moments, they were lost in each other's greedy touches. Hands were roaming and grabbing as they continued to rut against each other, filling Baby’s cab with soft gasps and moans. 

“Come on, Sammy,” Gabriel goaded insistantly with a particularly harsh thrust of his hips. “Get those giant hands on the good stuff already.”

“Mmm, such an impatient angel.” 

With a sharp upcast of his own hips, Sam met Gabriel’s own thrust, sending the archangel keening back, mouth slack through his deep moan and his eyes pinched closed. Using the distraction, Sam’s nimble fingers effortlessly unbuttoned Gabriel’s jeans, reaching past denim to  _ finally  _ grasp his prize just inside. 

“Nughhh,” Gabriel gasped at the just past gentle pressure on his dick. “Sam. Your hands…” 

Sam expertly stroked Gabriel’s hard cock, the dry slide alleviated with a bit of graced up lube. 

“No underwear, hmm? Just can't help yourself, could you, angel?”

“Please, Sam,” Gabriel whined, trying desperately to shove his pants down as much as he could with his knees spread as far as they were. “I need more. Need you to touch me  _ more.” _

Sam lips pulled into a smirk, his eyes going a shade darker even in the dim light of the bunker’s hidden garage. “I’m all you’ll need, Gabriel.”

Hands gripped, twisted,  _ wrenched, _ and in a split second the center stitch of Gabriel’s jeans had torn from the zipper all the way back to his ass. And Gabriel nearly collapsed. His shuddering moan sent an electric zing through Sam’s chest, fanned the already rolling flames into an inferno as the air in the car became laced with frantic energy. 

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Sam! Fuck  _ me.”  _

“Yes,” Sam hissed as he shoved the useless fabric out of his way. “Fuck yes.”

Still stroking Gabriel’s leaking cock, Sam opened his own button and zipper, taking out his rock hard dick and guided Gabriel closer so he could take them both in his giant grip, the lube still on Gabriel’s cock easing the slide. 

“I can't wait,” Sam whispered into the meat of Gabriel’s shoulder. The soft leather of Gabriel's jacket warmed with the puffs of Sam's breath, and it took no effort to turn his head to lay a quick nip on the sweat sweet skin of Gabriel's neck. "Use that magic of yours. Get ready for me."

Gabriel moaned, barely hearing the request as he clutched Sam close. He keened at each swipe of their cocks, the feel of warm flannel pressed under his fingers and hard planes of muscle below that. 

"Baby…"

Sam released them, pushed Gabriel back and gazed at the thoroughly debauched look on the face of his lover. He took his cock in his hand, guided it so the flushed head nudged against Gabriel's hole. 

"Don't wanna hurt you, Gabriel. Or me either," Sam muttered as he circled the head of his dick around the furled muscle. "Get yourself wet for me, baby." 

"Nnn...Yeah," Gabriel whispered, trying to press down on the glorious cock at his ass. "I-I got it, my love." 

There was no snap. None of the normal soundings to reveal when Gabriel had graced anything into existence. But as Sam moved his dick with small circles, skin already becoming sticky with slowly drying lube, he felt a cool moistness start to flow, fresh slick smearing with each pass of his cock. 

"Gabe," Sam groaned. "Fuck, that's so hot."

"Please, Sam. I need you. I'm begging you. Please fuck me."

A hand grabbed Gabriel's hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh hard enough to bruise, and slowly, so slowly, Sam ushered the head of his cock past the grace-loosed muscle. He held his breath, feeling the overwhelming tightness envelop him until the mushroom head of his dick popped passed inside. 

Twin moans punctured the heady silence as they held each other tightly, Gabriel burying his hands in Sam’s luscious hair and sharing heavy gasps between them. He kissed Sam, deep and sloppy, suddenly letting gravity take over and let himself drop hard into Sam’s lap, sheathing that gorgeous cock fully in his ass. 

Sam damn near screamed, bruising fingers clamping down hard enough for his fingernails to draw crescent moons of blood to the surface of Gabriel’s pale skin.

“Holy shit! Gabriel!” Sam grit out, teeth clenched and veins jumping in his neck. 

Gabriel only replied with a breathless chuckle, tongue caught between his teeth as he mercilessly ground his hips in a figure eight in Sam’s lap. “Nnmmm...Feels good, kiddo?” 

Sam answered with a strangled half moan, bucking up with tiny thrusts to match the grinding body driving him mad.

"Yeah, you feel good in me, Sam," Gabriel moaned with another swirl of his hips. "Ahh, so good." 

"F-Fuck…"

After a few more torturous swirls of his hips, Gabriel raised up higher on his knees, the slow crawl of Sam’s perfect dick skimming along his tight opening sending waves of charged pleasure up his spine. When he felt the slight tug of the head against his rim, Gabriel slammed down again, earning himself another thunderous cry from his lover below him. 

He repeated the motions, the easy lift and incredible crash of his ass on Sam’s muscular thighs, each time driving both of them a little closer to ecstasy. Until, finally, Gabriel was overtaken by it.

Gone were the slow, sensuous slides of skin, replaced with hard and fast motions that filled the cab with sharp, breathy moans and the slapping sound of skin against skin. With a hand fisted in Sam’s shirt and the other pressed to the ceiling, Gabriel rode Sam for all he was worth. His thighs burned, sweat soaked hair fell into his face. He felt Sam’s hands everywhere. 

“Shit.  _ Shit.  _ G-Gabriel…” Sam’s back bowed up, body tightening and head falling back against the headrest. “So good. ‘M almost there.” 

Deep within lust blown pupils, tiny pinpricks of gold sparkled to life. 

“I’m right there with you, my love.” The grace light in his eyes draped over his lover, illuminating Sam’s beautiful, pleasure wracked features. Gabriel leaned in closer, still bouncing furiously Sam’s lap, hands cradling his jaw and kissing the corner of Sam’s lips. “I want it,” he whispered. “Please, Sam, touch me. Touch me and I can come with you.”

Sam groaned, the sound cutting off into a whimper as Gabriel sank down, taking a moment to grind the cock in his ass a little deeper before he started his frantic pace again. His trembling fingers skimmed over fabric and skin to wrap around Gabriel’s neglected cock, grasping its silky, warm length and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

At the pace Gabriel was riding him, Sam couldn't concentrate enough to do more than give him a little extra pressure, an extra jolt of intensity when Gabriel flexed his flank and rose into the sweat slicked channel of his hand. But it was enough. For both of them. 

_ “Ahh!  _ Sam, Sam  _ Saammmm…” _

With that little extra touch, Gabriel was sent spiraling. His whole body locked up as he drove down on Sam’s cock one last time, ropes of white cum spurting up and soaking into the fabric of Sam’s shirt. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, jaw clenching at the feeling of his cock being choked by Gabriel’s ass. He came, his own release triggered as Gabriel worked himself dry, chest heaving as they writhed together. 

Languid kisses were exchanged as they came down from their high, bruising touches replaced with tender caresses. 

“Wow,” Sam whispered between kisses, still out of breath and pleasure drunk. “That was incredible.”

Gabriel chuckled and smiled lovingly at his thoroughly fucked-out lover. “Sure was, baby.” He distracted Sam with another kiss, raising his hips and letting the softening cock slip out of him. He grunted a bit, and with a snap of his fingers, cleaned up the sweat and cum from both their bodies and fixing his torn jeans. “I can't believe you ripped my pants like that. So, so hot, Sambo.” Gabriel kissed him again, a smile on both their lips. “But if a little ‘we might get caught’ car sex brings out the beast like that, I think we should pencil in another round sometime.”

Sam laughed, pulling his arms a little tighter around Gabriel’s back and hugging him closer. “Oh, yeah,” he chuckled through a kiss. “We should definitely do this more often.” 


End file.
